


Cartography

by baysian



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>周三那天，Q杀了Bond。<br/>（OR：他原本可以过上的五种生活，和他偏偏选择的第六种。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartography

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cartography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638602) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



**伊斯坦布尔**  
那颗子弹造成的弹痕深深嵌入了他的第三和第四根肋骨之间。  
猛烈的撞击让他眼冒金星。几乎无法呼吸。他对自己的动作突然有了知觉；他瞥见了刺目的天空。这会儿他甚至还没感觉得到疼痛，只有一阵尖锐的知觉从阳光，云层和呼吸间传来。坠落的过程漫长得不可思议。他就像是在飞一样。  
在他终于撞上水面的时候，脑子里什么也想不起来。那里甚至没有什么特别的思绪。他眼前既没有闪现的名字，也没有随之浮现的脸孔。  
大浪将他淹没。温柔得一如怀抱稚子的母亲。  
两周之后，有个渔民用渔网将他捞起。

 

 **费特希耶**  
那女人发色沉沉，眼色深深，只是个寻常人。他在某个集市上与她相遇。她身穿一袭绿衣，刘海长长遮住了眼睛。皮肤的颜色如同焦糖；她拿起一只小小的陶土罐子，四下顾盼着寻找摊贩时，与他四目相接。  
他盯着她看。在她也注意到之后，向他投以一个困惑的微笑。  
在他带他回到家之后，那笑意变成了某种奇诡的了然。  
他不会讲她的语言，她的英语也是坑坑绊绊，像是话到嘴边又支离破碎，只好连声道歉。他听不懂她随着呼吸轻轻拂在他皮肤上的那些低喃声。他唯一了解的是在她肩胛上尝到的汗水，以及她在他唇下情动的脉搏；他意外的在她一边膝盖内侧发现了一颗美人痣。她的脚踝紧窄，形状秀美，十分精巧细致。她试图告诉他自己的名字，可他却抽身避开了。  
“这个，”她说道，指尖滑过他的胸口，落在那道伤疤上。  
他解释道，他们就是打算从这儿杀掉我的，可她听不明白。她的掌心与手腕稍稍用力，摁在他心口上。她吻了他——就那么一下，十分圣洁——那吻落在他的肩上。  
“你，”她说道。“留下。”  
“不行。”  
她摇了摇头。“留下。”  
她的指尖在他皮肤上轻轻叩着他心跳的节拍。他忘情了，在她的发间低吟出了Vesper的名字。她大概也将之当做了回应她的答案，那个正确的答案。  
他留下来了。  
Bond的一部分已然精疲力竭，疲惫不堪。而另一部分的他，更好的那一部分，早已死去多时。  
在错误发生的一个月后，他去了M的墓地。

 

 **伦敦**  
在他没能通过测试之后，突然之间，没人知道到底该拿他怎么办。  
在MI6，给00级的整套退休服务足以称得上慷慨大方。但是，关于 _退休_ 这个字眼里，总有些什么东西叫他如鲠在喉。他已经不是从前那个他了——他对一切都感到力不从心，从跑步到搏击再到扣下手枪扳机；但没了这些，他自己再也不明白自己到底是谁了。他的血液里没了007的代号，就谁也不是。他连一抹轮廓都算不上。他几乎算不上人类。  
一个月后，在所有的一切都终于结束之后，她去探望了他。  
“您应门的功夫可真久啊，”她说道。看上去就像刚刚下了班过来似的：绿裤子，黑衬衣。她垂眸看到他手上的刀子。“这是打算招呼我的吗？”  
“没。”他让到一边，让她进来。  
“你没必要担心安全的问题。军需部盯着你呢。”  
“我知道，”他说道。关上了她身后的门。“我就是，比较老派。”  
从某种他也说不上来的角度而言，他有些嫉妒她。他熟悉她一举一动背后的目的，就像在暗夜里闪烁的钢铁，光彩在她烟波里流转。他盯着她看，包括她周围——出口，墙壁的布置，还有家具——在必要的时候，那些能拿得出武器的地方。  
她悄无声息的坐到客厅的一把椅子上，“这地方不错，James.”  
他耸了耸肩，不予置评。“还算凑合。”  
“那是肯定的。在听证会结束之后，你知道吧，他们现在关闭了整个00部门，”她的声音轻轻的，眼神却锋芒毕露，如同匕首。“就在M还在墓中，尸骨未寒的这个时候。”  
“我听说005的事情了。”  
“那次本来该是你去的，”她说道。“如果当时去的是你，结局肯定会不一样。”  
他扫了她一眼，不知如何是好。他看得出从她骨子里满满溢出来的苦涩，还有她紧紧攥着背包带子到发白的指节。  
在他的身体里，有什么东西空虚冰冷，如同深海。  
“大概吧，”他最终说道。“但真到了那个时候，谁知道呢。”

 

 **羽岛**  
他们终于面对对方的时候，空气中有了变化。至少有一分钟的时间，他们狠狠的瞪着对方。Silva棕色的眼睛深到有些发黑。在他平坦的手掌沿着Bond的大腿滑下去的时候，他伸直了下颚，屏住了呼吸。Silva的嘴角，那残忍的线条上乍起了一道被逗乐的弧度。“你相信幸运吗，Bond先生？”  
“有时候吧，”他不咸不淡的说。“也不尽信。”  
“啊，你相信是你自己创造了幸运，对吗？当然了，的确如此。创造了我们的又不是幸运，Bond先生，对吧。”Silva的指尖轻轻画着圈儿，绕着他膝盖上的一块伤疤打转，而那块伤疤Silva根本不该知道。“我们是为她的意图所创造出来的。她的每一个，小小的决定，都左右着我们，直到我们变成了现在的样子。你以为你的决定是你自己做下的，但事实并非如此。你再好好想想，是不是？”  
“没这必要，”他说道。“我的决定，一直都是我自己做的。”  
Silva的视线冷冷的固定在他身上。“是么？好吧。我猜你从来没有想过，如果当初你做了别的选择，下场会如何吧。你为什么回到MI6去呢？嗯？你已经死了。”  
“我猜是因为时间太长，有感情了吧。”  
“狗才会恋主。Bond先生，再给我个更好的答案。”  
“那就没有了。”  
Silva这会儿却严肃起来，叫人不寒而栗。没什么明显的不对劲的地方——可他却感觉得到那人藏在平静外表下的喜怒无常。局面即将倾斜，一触即发。  
“啊，好吧。”最终，Silva说道，懒懒的耸了耸肩。“我想，我大概也是日久生情吧。”  
他的挖苦的翘起了嘴角。“那你可真不走运。”  
“那倒不是，”Silva说道，向前挨了过去，贴在他嘴边亲密的低语道。“应该是，失望才对。”

 

 **格伦科**  
他们的血液一同流淌着，从教堂窗户的彩色玻璃上蜿蜒下来；血液交汇穿梭着，仿佛酩酊醉酒般，迟乏困顿的，缓缓流进了石板的裂缝里。他们因诡异的拥抱姿势而尸身交叠在一处。Silva的脑袋垂下来，枕在她肩上。他们看起来就好像，只是睡着了。就好像他们正相爱。  
他万万没有想到她会扣下扳机——从来就没想过这样的可能。  
但那个时候，他的母亲，真的开枪了。

 

 **多多马**  
Q找到他的时候，他的生命已然垂危。  
他的眼前早就开始雾霭重重。他几乎感觉不到指尖的知觉。有一团新鲜的绯红色穿过了他，在他的衬衣前正绽开来；他已经冷静的盯着那团绯色差不多5分多钟，心不在焉却又兴致勃勃的看着那里稳稳地，缓缓地，晕染扩大。他身边有支枪，嘴里有粒氰化物药丸。可他还没准备好，疼痛还没到让他不能忍受的地步。  
他想着自己梦见了Q的手指放在他的脖子上。可紧接着就发现，Q就在那儿，在他身边，脉搏平缓，十分冷静。  
“医疗队三分钟之内就会到，007.”Q说道。  
他费了点劲才抬起头来。他认出了Q脸上不慌不忙的表情。从Q的脸上你就能看得出来事情是不是出了问题：危机越大，他的军需官越冷静。  
尽管并非他的本意，他还是咯咯笑了起来。  
Q把他的夹克衫卷成一团，摁住了他的伤口。  
“我恐怕没看出来这会儿有什么好笑的，”Q说道。他几乎听不见他的话；他低下头，看着自己的鲜血在Q的指下流淌。“你得等会儿跟我分享这个笑话。不然就留着等到医疗队到这儿的时候再说也行。”  
他试图自己坐起来。“听着，Q——”  
“你能撑得住的。我以个人名义向你保证。”  
“Q，”他说道。  
上一次在多多马的时候，他在酒店房间的沙发上放倒了Q。Q的身体太瘦，像根鞭绳，很难摁倒。后来，在某个因酒精而昏昏沉沉的黎明，他的手指划过了Q的背部，抚过Q脊椎骨上的每一块凹陷；他记住了Q会发出的每一种声音；记住了在Q紧窄的臀间突然爆发的快感，记住了Q的大腿与躯干相交处的褶皱；还有在他唇下时，Q的喉间结结巴巴的话语。  
他还记得他们走到这一步所经历的所有艰辛，每个决定。  
“Q，”他又道。  
有那么一刻，Q凝视着他的视线里有什么东西崩裂开来，远远掠过。“我做不到。”  
“拜托，”他推了推Q放在他胃部的手，望向那支枪。“拜托，我希望由你动手。”  
“医疗队——”  
“不。”  
Q的手指钩过那把枪，紧紧握住。仍就静静的转过脸去，有那么糟糕的一刻，这让他想着，万一Q把枪给扔了——他明白，如果Q这么做，他就一点办法也没有了。  
但紧接着，Q朝他的太阳穴举起了枪，枪管一动不动。  
“闭上你的眼睛，007，”Q说道。

他还深刻的记得他们走到这一步所经历的艰辛，而所有的付出都是值得的。

**END**


End file.
